Sailor Senshi Fantasy Camp
by Rainbow169
Summary: 28 characters from my favorite anime shows get to have the Sailor Moon experience for a month in Crystal Tokyo!
1. Neo Sailor Star Healer

Author's Notes

This is an anime crossover that puts characters from Magic Knight Rayearth, Wedding Peach, Tokyo Mew Mew, Azumanga Daioh, Ranma 1/2, Excel Saga, Puni Puni Poemi, Galaxy Angel, and Steel Angel Kurumi into the world of Sailor Moon. So you may be quite confused if you haven't seen any of these anime shows or read the manga books. As usual, I have my list of who's who:

Zakuro Fujiwara is Neo Sailor Moon

Fuu Hououji is Neo Sailor Mercury

Hyatt is Neo Sailor Mars

Lettuce Midorikawa is Neo Sailor Jupiter

Tomo Takino is Neo Sailor Venus

Sakaki is Neo Sailor Uranus

Ayumu Kasuga (Osaka) is Neo Sailor Neptune

Yuri Tanima is Neo Sailor Pluto

Ichigo Momomiya is Neo Sailor Saturn

Vanilla H is Neo Sailor Star Fighter

Hikaru Shidou is Neo Sailor Star Healer

Momoko Hanasaki is Neo Sailor Star Maker

Pudding Fong is Sailor Algebra

Umi Ryuuzaki is Sailor Aurora

Yomi Mizuhara is Sailor Autumn

Chiyo Mihama is Sailor Comet

Kagura is Sailor Death

Nabiki Tendo is Sailor Earth

Akane Tendo is Sailor Eclipse

Ryoga Hibiki is Sailor Galaxy

Ranma Saotome is Sailor Infinity

Kurumi Koutetsu is Sailor Nebula

Mint Aizawa is Sailor Nova

Excel is Sailor Spring

Scarlett O'Hara is Sailor Sugar

Shampoo is Sailor Summer

Mousse is Sailor Sun

Hinagiku Tamano is Sailor Winter

Chapter 1: Neo Sailor Star Healer

Hikaru Shidou stepped off of the bus that had pulled up outside of the Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo.

"Thank you for riding Anime Crossover Travels. Enjoy your stay in Crystal Tokyo," the bus driver said as the 28 youths got off, most of them female but a few of them boys.

"I can't believe that thing came all the way to Cephiro for us! I mean, I know Clef told us that we were selected to go to Sailor Senshi Fantasy Camp for a month, but I just wasn't sure how we would get to some place we've never heard of before!" exclaimed her friend Umi, who was right behind her.

"Well, it was quite generous of them to provide the transportation," said Fuu, following Umi and Hikaru.

"Yeah! And the whole thing is free! When ACROSS takes over, we're going to give special recognition to the Department for Anime Crossovers!" exclaimed a blond girl named Excel, who was shadowed by a rather sickly-looking girl with dark blue curls.

"Okay, everyone, I want you to match up the badges you were given with our colors!" called a voice. Hikaru looked up to see a woman with a red bow in her blond hair standing on the steps of the Palace. She also saw some others, another blond, one with aqua curls, another with dark green hair, and three with long ponytails, black, silver, and brown. Hikaru looked at the orange symbol the first woman was holding up, and then at her badge. It matched!

"Aww, too bad Hikaru. I don't think we can be together right now," pouted Umi, showing her the blue star she had.

"That's okay, I bet we can see each other later. I wanted to meet new friends here anyway," Hikaru shrugged as she went to stand by the blond woman. Three others, two teenagers, one with short lime green hair and another with very dark blue hair, also an extraordinarily cute child with orange pigtails, joined the group too. The green-haired girl looked at Hikaru's nametag.

"Hey, you're Hikaru? I'm Hinagiku," she said boldly.

"Wow, and Ranma thinks I'M a macho tomboy. You talk like a man," commented the blue-haired one, who was apparently named Akane.

"Are you a kid like me too? Then we could be friends," the little girl, who was named Chiyo, offered to Hikaru.

"Um, no, I'm actually 14 and in junior high. But we could still be friends," Hikaru answered a little embarrassedly.

"Everyone, come into the main lobby and sit in your designated groups. It is time to begin the orientation. I am Rei Hino, also known as Sailor Mars, and I am the Palace Oracle. Inside you will get to meet the King and Queen, as well as their daughter, Princess Chibi-Usa," announced a black-haired woman who was at the top of the steps.

"Wow, the King and Queen! I've never gotten to meet royalty before!" giggled Chiyo.

"Me neither. Wait'll I tell Ranma about this, he's gonna be so surprised when he hears that an 'uncute tomboy' like me got to meet royalty!" Akane bragged. Hinagiku stared at her.

"So Ranma isn't here with you? I thought I saw him on the bus," she said, confused. Akane smacked her forehead with a loud "D'oh!"

"I forgot! I was so busy talking with two nice, sweet pink-haired girls that I completely forgot about him!" she exclaimed. Inside, Neo-Queen Serenity stood at the podium, her daughter Princess Chibi-Usa and her husband, King Endymion, were also there.

"Everyone, I bet you know why you have been called here," she started.

"To become Sailor Senshi! That is how ACROSS shall conquer the world!" Excel blurted out.

"Yes, Sailor Senshi. Welcome to Sailor Senshi Fantasy Camp, where, for a month, you shall live, breathe, and experience the world of being a Sailor Senshi. It may be quite dangerous at times, but it will also allow you to meet many new people and build new friendships. The Palace kitchen will usually be open for you to order food whenever you want it, although on some occasions, we will have some special group meals," Neo-Queen Serenity explained.

"YAY! Can we take some of it home with us? That way Hyatt and I won't have to eat Menchi!" Excel shouted.

"I'm not sure, but I'll have to check with the head cook. I personally don't mind, but that's because if it were me, I would want to take home any food," Serenity giggled. Hikaru smiled at that; she liked that this Queen seemed more down-to-earth and certainly not snobby.

"EWWW! She's spitting up blood on me!" a brown-haired girl with a noticeable tan and an athletic build began shrieking over in Michiru's group. Ami rushed over with Hotaru and they dragged the sickly girl away, the same one that Hikaru had seen arriving with Excel. The tan girl followed them, presumably to get the blood washed off her clothes.

"So sorry. We hope that you can fill them in on anything they've missed later, Michiru. Back to the orientation. We have some rules to lay out. First of all, no attacking each other with your powers. We hear there may be monsters attacking the palace area, you need only attack them. If we hear about you fighting each other unneccessarily you will be duly punished. Sailor Senshi powers are not meant to be used for foolish violence," King Endymion warned them. There were some groans heard after that last one, and Hikaru noticed Akane was glaring at the King.

"It's usually Ranma's fault anyway," she mumbled angrily to herself.

"Another rule is, after 10:00 PM, don't go running around in the hallways waking other people up. Your rooms are all equipped with bathrooms, so there should be no need to go disturbing other people's beauty sleep," Serenity continued, "And of course, general Crystal Tokyo laws hold here as well, so no illegal activities such as theft, arson, sexual assault, etc. Now I think the groups should go off so everyone can receive their magical transformation items." As Minako led Hikaru, Akane, Chiyo, and Hinagiku off, they ended up finding a room that had two bunk beds in it, along with two large closets for belongings, a bathroom, and a separate bed for Minako. There were also other entertainment items, such as a television set, a video game console, and some chairs and a desk. Hikaru looked around, then got impatient.

"Can we get our Senshi powers now?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course you can. That's why you're here, right? It wouldn't be Sailor Senshi Fantasy Camp without the magical transformations!" Minako giggled as she set out a box that had four items in it. One was a silver ring with a red snowflake on it, another was an orange and silver circular pendant, there was a pale green bracelet that was studded with stars all around it, and a brown ring with red swirls. Hikaru reached in and pulled out the yellow pendant. She just felt that it was hers, and she put it around her neck proudly.

"Healer Star Power, Make Up!" she yelled eagerly.

"Comet Magic Power, Make Up!" shouted Chiyo.

"Eclipse Prism Power, Make Up!" added Akane.

"Winter Magic Power, Make Up!" finished Hinagiku. When the dazzling lights stopped, Hikaru, who was now Neo Sailor Star Healer, looked down at herself in awe. She was wearing an outfit that was almost eeriely similar to dominatrix garb; with tall black boots and long black gloves, black hotpants and a black bikini top. It also had pale green ribbons on it as highlights. Looking around, she noticed that Akane, or Sailor Eclipse, was wearing orange and silver, Chiyo's Sailor Comet colors were red and brown, and as Sailor Winter, Hinagiku wore silver and red. The other three were wearing different outfits, though, theirs all had white bodysuits, short skirts, and made them look rather like cheerleaders.

"This is great! This outfit looks so magical!" Sailor Banana squealed happily. Sailor Eclipse was laughing strangely.

"I wonder what Ranma would think if he saw me in this? He'd probably think it was too cutesy for an 'uncute tomboy,' but since it's magic, I could just tell him that I have to wear it!" she exclaimed.

"This does look a lot like my Angel Daisy uniform, although the colors more look like Wedding Peach's," noted Sailor Winter. Sailor Comet suddenly began to flap her pigtails, and she floated off the ground.

"WOW! Osaka was right about them! My new Senshi powers let me fly with my pigtails!" she giggled.

"Doesn't that hurt?" asked Sailor Winter.

"Um, no, not really. I think this is going to be fun," Sailor Comet said happily. Hikaru wholeheartedly agreed. This month as Neo Star Healer was going to be so exciting!


	2. Sailor Aurora

Chapter 2: Sailor Aurora

Umi Ryuuzaki crept out of bed. She noticed that two of the other girls, Ayumu Kasuga and Scarlett O'Hara, were still asleep, but her other roommate, Nabiki Tendo, was gone. Curious as to her whereabouts, she snuck out of the door quietly, only to be slammed to the ground by a screaming black-haired boy in a pink and orange Senshi outfit.

"OW! Watch where you're going, you oaf!" Umi snapped.

"Help! I just transformed into Sailor Galaxy and now I'm wearing a skirt! Guys don't wear skirts! Help me find someone who can turn this into a pair of shorts, at least!" the panicked Senshi-boy screamed, in the process of pulling himself up and away from Umi, who was laying sprawled on the floor.

"Interesting scoop! Ryoga ditches Akane and goes for some girl named Umi! What will Akane think!" a voice said in mock-horror. Umi looked up and saw Nabiki holding a video camera. Sailor Galaxy roared with anger.

"How dare you think I'm unfaithful to Akane! Galaxy Spiral Surround!" he shouted, throwing a pink spiral of energy out of his hand at Nabiki, who dropped her camera on the floor and jumped out of the way. Boys, they're so violent sometimes, Umi thought to herself annoyedly.

"And you broke my camera. Either pay up or feel MY power. Earth Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Nabiki called, raising a globe keychain up to the ceiling. In a flash, she was wearing a yellow and turquoise Senshi outfit.

"It's your fault for using it for spreading lies!" accused Sailor Galaxy.

"Oh yeah? Earth Dirty Sludge!" retorted Sailor Earth, who meant to hit Sailor Galaxy, but some of her mud blobs hit Umi instead.

"My fancy silk nightgown! You better pay ME for these damages! Aurora Prism Power, Make Up!" Umi called, and she was dressed in a black and turquoise Senshi outfit. Before she could use any of her powers, though, two of the leader Senshi, Seiya and Michiru, butted in between them.

"Enough fighting. All four of you, detransform, or I shall tell Serenity to kick you out of Sailor Senshi Fantasy Camp," Seiya ordered.

"She started it! She was putting lies about me on a video!" Sailor Galaxy accused, pointing wildly at Sailor Earth.

"Look, I don't care WHO started it, all three of you will be in big trouble if you don't explain yourselves," Michiru scolded sternly.

"Can you please get me some pants? This skirt is unmanly," Sailor Galaxy complained. Seiya glared at him.

"NO. That will be your punishment; to wear a skirt as a Senshi. Not to mention there's no way to change your Senshi outfits. Do you think Haruka would've wanted to wear a skirt?" she asked, her voice was cold but her eyes showed a wink in Michiru's direction.

"Don't blame me; they were the ones fighting. All I did was transform," huffed Sailor Aurora.

"Well, transforming is a sign that you might have wanted to attack them too," snapped Seiya.

"Maybe I was just trying to defend myself," Sailor Aurora retorted.

"Fair enough. Okay, Umi, you're free to go to breakfast with the others if you promise not to transform unless there's a real threat, but you two, Nabiki and Ryoga, you have to come with us and do some chores as your punishment," Michiru ordered. Umi detransformed, and ran off towards the dining hall. When she arrived, however, she found a girl in a black and pink Senshi outfit standing on one of the tables and throwing eggs everywhere.

"Spring Rebirth Ovulation! Eggs from ACROSS! Join ACROSS and you get free eggs! Free eggs for everyone!" she was shouting happily as students ran around the dining hall, trying to dodge the messy bombardment without much success. Suddenly, an older teen wearing a dominatrix outfit jumped out and tackled Sailor Spring, trying to tie her up. A brown-haired woman came out and shoved the two, Sailor Spring and Itsue, away from each other.

"Itsue! You're supposed to be working in the kitchen, not attacking the students! We can handle them ourselves!" the woman scolded. Itsue stomped off angrily, and the woman helped untie Sailor Spring.

"YAY! Makoto Kino gets the ACROSS award! Eggs for..."

"Excel, get out of your Senshi uniform, stop throwing eggs, and eat your breakfast. After that, you have to clean up the mess you made," Makoto ordered. Umi raised her hand at the doorway; luckily she had not been hit by Excel's ovular barrage.

"Shouldn't she have to clean things first? I don't want to sit at a messy table," Umi pointed out. Makoto smiled.

"Good idea. Start cleaning, Excel, or I'll have you taken to the Queen for a possibly worse punishment," she said. Excel shrieked.

"What Queen! That one who tried to tie me up! I shall endure anything for Lord Ilpalazzo!" she shouted, not seeming to be paying attention.

"No, I mean Neo-Queen Serenity. And I think Ilpalazzo would want you to clean up the mess you made," sighed Makoto. This, of course, made Excel eagerly start on her task, all the while blurting out "Hail, Ilpalazzo!" and "Look, Ilpalazzo, I'm making it all shiny clean for you!" After Umi got her breakfast, she found that Hikaru was already accompanied by a tall, quiet girl with long black hair.

"Hi, Umi! This is Sakaki! She just wanted to sit by me, I think, so I let her. Chiyo told me she likes cute and little things, so that might explain it since people often think I'm younger than I am," Hikaru said cheerfully. Before Umi even barely started to eat, one of her roomates, Scarlett O'Hara, ran up, dressed in a pale blue Senshi outfit with deep purple bows. She yanked Umi up out of her chair.

"Hey! Let me go! I didn't get to start eating yet! What's going on!" Umi shrieked indignantly.

"You need to come NOW! Ayumu and Nabiki are in their Senshi forms and they're trying to fight this weirdo flower creature and they're going to need help. So come with me now and transform. As you can see, I'm already Sailor Sugar," Scarlett, or rather, Sailor Sugar, explained bluntly. Umi giggled.

"Sailor Sugar! What kind of a name is that! Oooh, I'm Sailor Sugar! I like to spread love and cuteness everywhere! Heh, I didn't think you were the type to have a sweet tooth, but...OW!" Umi squeaked as Sailor Sugar yanked on her ear. She sighed and then held up her wand. "Aurora Prism Power, Make Up!" After she transformed, the two Senshi ran back to their room. The flower creature, which looked surprisingly sweet and beautiful, had Sailor Earth and Ayumu Kasuga, who was Neo Sailor Neptune, tied up in vines.

"I think you're from some video game, right? You're a Bellossom?" Neo Neptune babbled spacily.

"BELL! BELLOSSOM!" the flower creature yelled, and it threw Neo Neptune at the two who were entering, knocking them down.

"Stop that! Sugar Saccharine Delusion!"

"Aurora Rainbow Strike!" The two attacks struck the Bellossom. Of course, the beam of rainbow energy had more effect than the barrage of sweets, which it actually seemed to like.

"You fools! I think we need fire or something! It won't even accept my generous offers of cash!" Sailor Earth wailed from where she was tied up. Sailor Aurora then got an idea. She turned to one of the bunk bed sets and aimed.

"Aurora Rainbow Strike!" The force of the energy beam sent the top bunk flying off and it crashed on top of the Bellossom creature. The vines disappeared then, along with the creature.

"Good work, Umi, you'll make a good Senshi yet. A good Senshi has to make sacrifices," Scarlett complimented her. Umi sighed as she realized that since that was Scarlett's bed, she was going to have to sleep on the floor until they got the bunk bed fixed. Seiya then appeared at the doorway, staring at the broken bed in confusion.

"Sorry, but we had to defeat some kind of weird plant monster," explained Umi apologetically.

"I wonder if it thought our bed wasn't a good flower bed?" mused Ayumu.

"It wasn't trying to sleep in it," said Nabiki sarcastically.

"I was just thinking, because it was a flower, and it got crushed by a bed, so it was a flower-crusher-bed instead of a flower bed," Ayumu babbled on.

"Whatever you want to call it, we're going to have to get that fixed," pointed out Scarlett.


	3. Neo Sailor Mercury

Chapter 3: Neo Sailor Mercury

Fuu Hououji sighed as she cleaned up the mess Ichigo Momomiya, one of her roommates, had made in the bathroom. There was toothpaste all over the mirror, for reasons that Fuu could only guess at. I did hear her scream in there, so she might've been brushing her teeth at the time, Fuu thought. Unknown to Fuu, Tomo Takino, another of her roommates, was sneaking up behind her, on the other side of the door. Tomo held up the wand she had been given on the first day, snickering to herself.

"Venus Prism Power, Make Up!" she called, and she transformed herself into her Neo Sailor Venus form. She then opened the door. Fuu turned around, but before she could escape, Neo Venus raised her hand.

"Venus Romantic Attraction!" she called, and a beam of golden light washed over Fuu. When the light faded, though, nothing seemed to be different at first, but she did take note of the expression of malicious glee that was plainly written on Neo Venus's face. As Fuu went back to cleaning the mirror, she began to think about Ichigo.

"She has such beautiful pink hair, and the cat ears that pop up on her head when she's nervous are cute," Fuu sighed. She then gasped, realizing that, inexplicably, she had just fallen in love with Ichigo!

Elsewhere, Ichigo was reading a romantic manga story. As she read, she began to think that the shy girl with glasses in the manga reminded her of Fuu. She turned to Mint, who was nearby.

"You know, Fuu Hououji is so wonderful. She's sweet, smart, and she's just amazing. She reminds me of this cute girl," Ichigo giggled.

"Man, Ichigo, you sound like you're in love or something," Mint teased. Ichigo was about to give an indignant reply when she realized that Mint was right! Why was she suddenly having romantic feelings for Fuu! She then panicked when she thought of Masaya and how heartbroken he would feel, and her cat ears popped up.

"But...but...Masaya! I love him too! I wish I could love both of them!" she wailed. Mint shrugged.

"Well, you're only here for a month, so maybe you should enjoy being with her for now," she said nonchalantly. Back in her dorm room, Fuu was busy writing a romantic poem for Ichigo. She thought about whether or not she would give it to the cute pink-haired girl and she blushed at the idea. The door opened and Fuu looked up to see that Mousse, a boy who was staying in the same dorm, was entering in a rush.

"Oh, Shampoo! I love you, Shampoo!" he gushed as he hugged what was actually Tomo's purple coat draped across the edge of the bunk bed. Fuu giggled.

"But Mr. Mousse, that is a coat. I do not believe that Shampoo would be here," she said sweetly. Mousse stepped back, slipping his glasses back on.

"You're right! I must find Shampoo!" he exclaimed.

"Why don't you keep your glasses on all the time? It would help you to not make such mistakes," Fuu wondered. Mousse stared at her.

"You don't think they make me look dorky?" he asked.

"Hey, isn't it worse to crash into things all the time?" retorted the loud voice of Tomo Takino, who was dragging a very embarrassed Ichigo behind her. Of course, Ichigo's cat ears and tail had popped out, and Fuu thought that made her look so adorable! Mousse gaped at Ichigo.

"You must meet Shampoo! Did you fall into the Spring of Drowned Cat too?" he asked Ichigo eagerly. Ichigo shook her head nervously.

"No, I was infused with the genes of an iriomote cat so I could...um..." Ichigo trailed off, eyes locking with Fuu.

"The Spring of Drowned Iriomo...OW!" Mousse shouted as Tomo bopped him.

"She's not a Jusenkyo cursed-person, you idiot. She's just got cat ears and a tail, she's not ALL cat," Tomo snapped. She then smirked. "Mousse, go find Shampoo and leave the two lovebirds alone." Mousse ran away, happy to oblige. Fuu then stared at Tomo, and she gasped in realization.

"You made me fall in love with Ichigo, didn't you," she stated. She wasn't sure whether or not to be angry or pleased. Tomo giggled.

"Yeah, that's my power. If someone gets hit by my love beam, they fall in love with some random person. If they're a Sailor Senshi, it's with another Sailor Senshi," she asserted, "It's really fun! I bet if I did it to Mousse, would he fall in love with someone other than Shampoo?"

"Does the other person always love them back?" Fuu asked curiously.

"Yes. Sometimes if they're in love with someone else already, though, that can make things all weird!" Tomo exclaimed. She then transformed into her Neo Venus form.

"Why did you transform? Is there a monster?" asked Ichigo nervously.

"Nope, I'm going to shoot myself with the beam and make someone fall in love with me! That way, I can have my own personal admirer!" Neo Venus declared, "Venus Romantic Attraction!" The light hit her, but nothing seemed to work at first. Presently, however, the sound of pounding footsteps told them otherwise, and a girl with a pink ponytail rushed into the room excitedly.

"Kyuiin! Mistress Tomo! Mistress Tomo! I am your Steel Angel Kurumi, at your service for love!" she squealed, grabbing Tomo in a crushing hug. Fuu shrugged and went over to Ichigo, but a cute brown fox-like creature slammed into her, knocking her across the room.

"EEEEEVEEEE!" it squeaked loudly and angrily. Fuu shook her head, staring at the "Eevee." It looked to her like it was that "Vigor" creature of Ascot's come back to life here, but she knew that it couldn't be, it was dead.

"I think there IS a monster! It's cute, but it's mean! Saturn Magic Power, Make Up!" called Ichigo. Fuu gasped, suddenly angry.

"Don't hurt that girl. Mercury Prism Power, Make Up!" she shouted. Neo Venus giggled.

"Go fight that monster for me, Kurumi. I want to see what Senshi you are anyway," she shrugged as she plopped on one of the beds and started eating out of a bag of M&Ms.

"Yes, Mistress Tomo! Nebula Star Power, Make Up!" Kurumi yelled. When the three transformations were all finished, Fuu was dressed in a typical Sailor Mercury outfit, Ichigo had donned the purple garb of Sailor Saturn, and Kurumi was Sailor Nebula, in a mainly dark green Senshi outfit with pale blue bows. Neo Venus started giggling harder, and more maniacally.

"Go kill that thing, Kurumi, and then show it to Sakaki! It'll freak her out! MWAHAHAHA!" she crowed.

"Sorry, but those things disappear after they're defeated. Umi told me," Neo Mercury corrected her.

"AWWW! That's no fun!" whined Neo Venus, but then she started shrieking as the Eevee jumped on her and started scratching her face.

"Nebula Crystal Explosion!" called Sailor Nebula, but that just made pieces of sharp rock fly everywhere, leaving Neo Mercury and Neo Saturn breathlessly pinned to the wall with the shards sticking out around them.

"GAAAAH! That was scary! Get that thing! Saturn Mortal Slash!" Neo Saturn screamed as she lunged forward with the Silence Glaive, a purple energy blast smacking into the Eevee, which got even angrier and decided to charge at her again.

"Mercury Icicle Shatter!" Neo Mercury called. Unlike Nebula's attack, this one was more focused and it actually destroyed the Eevee. Neo Saturn then started crying.

"I wish we didn't have to hurt such a cute creature! Why are these monsters so cute!" she wailed.

"I don't know, but one thing I learned in Cephiro is that what looks cute and innocent can be a threat and that what looks scary can actually be very gentle and nice," Neo Mercury answered, thinking about Ascot and his friendly beasts.

"Kurumi! Clean up those rock shards! And cure my face! It hurts from that stupid creature scratching it!" Neo Venus shouted hysterically.

"Cure your face? What does that mean? You look lovely to me, kyuuin!" Kurumi giggled, giving Tomo a hug, not caring that she got blood all over her maid outfit. Tomo was surprised, and then found she couldn't resist hugging back, since her love spell was mutual.


	4. Sailor Spring

Chapter 4: Sailor Spring

Excel knew what she had to do. It was the mission given to her in her dream, by the great Lord Il Palazzo. So she went to work, trying to cram a frozen waffle into the CD drive of a laptop. As she was doing this, a hand flew down and bonked her on the head. She looked up into the angry eyes of her roomate, Koyomi Mizuhara, known as Yomi for short.

"What the #$ are you doing to my computer!" Yomi spat out at Excel.

"Computer? Lord Il Palazzo told me in my dream that I had to cook this waffle in this weird mini-stove!" Excel blurted out importantly.

"That is NOT a mini-stove! That's a laptop computer! Go to the cafeteria if you want to eat!" Yomi roared, yanking the computer out of Excel's hands.

"Oh, I wasn't going to eat it. I was only told to cook it," Excel responded cheerfully, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the computer was not on her lap anymore. Yomi flung the frozen waffle at Excel's face and stomped out of the room, taking the computer with her. Excel stared at the waffle, and then ran out of the room, waving it around and shouting about how it was her duty to toast it. She was quickly knocked to her butt when a purple-haired girl swinging a pair of bonbori crashed into her.

"Get out of Shampoo way! Shampoo have to beat snob girl who take honor and eat it up!" the girl shouted, speaking in a thick Chinese accent.

"You can eat honor? What does it taste like?" Excel asked dazedly.

"I did NOT take your honor, Shampoo! All I did was accidentally spill my tea on your bedspread, and that was because SOMEONE thought she was a whacked-out ballet dancer and crashed into me!" another girl accused, pointing to Excel.

"Hi, Mint! Whether I'm an idiot who eats honorable toast or a ballet whacker, I will always serve Lord Il Palazzo!" Excel cheered.

"Whatever. I just meant that I did not mean to stain your bedspread, Shampoo," Mint sighed. Surprisingly, Shampoo lowered her bonbori.

"That fine for now. You no do again or face Amazon girl power!" Shampoo threatened, "Now Shampoo need to find husband Ranma!" With that, she bounced away, leaving Mint and Excel behind, and Mint left Excel as well. However, someone else joined her, a hyperactive, wastefully energetic someone.

"Loooook out for Kobayashi! Kobayashi coming through!" the other girl, Poemi Watanabe, was calling as she raced down the hallway on her kickbike.

"EEEEEK! Monster girl! Oh, Lord Il Palazzo, what should I do about the youth of today!" Excel wailed dramatically. Poemi flipped off of her bike, confused and also curious.

"Kobayashi sees you! You are the only one who can match Kobayashi in energy! Kobayashi will challenge you to a race!" she declared.

"Even without a scooter, I can beat you, because I, Excel, have the blessing of the great Lord Il Palazzo!" Poemi just stared at her.

"Who is that? Do you do spreadsheets for an Italian hotel?" she asked.

"So, you fear the name of Il Palazzo! Fear not, because with his blessing, I shall be kind to you even when you lose! You may be afraid and back down from the challenge of a footrace, but not I!" Excel replied importantly.

"Kobayashi is not afraid of an Italian computer operator who sounds Japanese and very familiar!" Poemi retorted indignantly, and then she took off, with Excel right behind her, but leaving the scooter behind in the middle of the hallway. As was wont to happen, Futaba, who had been following Poemi, tripped over the scooter and fell.

"Poemi...don't leave me behind," she whimpered. While Poemi and Excel were running, it seemed to them that a strange shadow was following them. To Excel it looked like Il Palazzo, but to Poemi it was a giant bonefish. In both cases, however, the shadow appeared to be cheering them on. It was also telling them where to go, leading them to the swimming pool area. Before they barely realized where they were, they ended up running right into the pool with two loud splashes.

"GRRRR! You're the girl who was throwing eggs all over the place the other day! I'll make you pay for ruining my day and for being wilder than me! Tomo Chop!" Tomo Takino shouted, leaping on top of Excel, who was just managing to get to the surface. Poemi popped up, cheering.

"I win! Now you have to be Kobayashi's slave!" she announced, but Excel didn't notice, as her attention was more focused on getting Tomo off of her. Seemingly out of nowhere, a waterspout erupted out from under Excel and Tomo, sending them flying into the air. They landed on top of Mint, who was coming in for a swim, and the three of them were in a tumbled heap.

"What is going on here! This is a crazy barbarian pool!" Mint shrieked in fright. Meanwhile, Poemi was being held under the water by the same force that had caused the waterspout. Kagura, who had come with Tomo, noticed this and dove down to rescue her, only to find that it looked like a ghost had captured the hyper girl. Kagura surfaced, confused as to how to rescue Poemi without getting cursed, when Excel leaped back in, declaring that she wasn't going to lose to anyone who defied Lord Il Palazzo. The strange ghost made the waterspout appear again, and Excel went flying into the air again, this time with Poemi. The two of them landed in the ice cream stand that was next to the pool as the ghost appeared.

"YEEEHEHEHEHE! Wacky girls are so much fun to play with!" it cackled, "Misdreavus loves playing with you!"

"Misdreavus! You're the ghost who dared throw Kobayashi when she won a race! Eat ice cream, stupid pervert ghost that likes to see girls in bathing suits!" Poemi shouted, flinging an entire bucket of chocolate ice cream into the swimming pool. The person who was working the ice cream stand, none other than Shii Aasu, sighed sadly when she saw this.

"Awwww...and that tub was so nice to lay my chest on," she lamented, "Why do you have such a wastefully energetic and destructive friend, Futaba?"

"Il Palazzo commands me to transform and fight that thing too! Spring Eternal Power, Make Up!" yelled Excel.

"I shall aid in getting rid of spooks too! Nova Star Power, Make Up!" called Mint. Kagura grinned at Tomo.

"Don't worry, I'll do it too! Death Crystal Power, Make Up!" she shouted, earning her a thump on the head from Tomo.

"You're the monster! Evil death girl!" she roared, jumping on top of Kagura, who was now Sailor Death.

"Get off of her! You're possessed! Spring Rebirth Ovulation!" Sailor Spring squealed, throwing eggs at Tomo. Most of these missed and just hit the floor, however, although a few did hit their intended target.

"She's not possessed, she's just crazy. And the monster's still in the pool," sighed Sailor Nova. As if it was agreeing with her, Misdreavus flew out of the pool and smacked into Sailor Nova from behind, knocking her down.

"Dark Deadly Beams!" Sailor Death called, shooting black energy beams at the strange ghost. When she noticed that the ghost wasn't that affected by the energy attack, Sailor Death decided to get physical and so she threw Tomo at the monster. This was less effective, however, and Tomo just ended up crashing on the floor.

"How do we get rid of ghosts! Ice cream isn't stopping them!" Poemi shrieked from where she was standing on top of the ice cream counter.

"Evil spirits, begone!" called a voice, and several kanji-marked slips of paper flew at the ghost monster, sticking to it. It stopped moving and sunk down to the floor, very much weakened.

"Who saved us! That person gets the blessing of Il Palazzo!" called Excel.

"It was me," answered Rei Hino, "I sensed that my talents might be needed here. Now you girls can just use your magic attack on it and win."

"Deadly Dark Beams!"

"Spring Rebirth Ovulation!"

"Nova Electric Spark!" The three Senshi, Sailors Death, Spring, and Nova, all teamed up and threw their powers at the Misdreavus. Hit by a mix of electric energy and burned eggs, it disappeared like the other Pokemon had done.

"ARRGGG! That stupid girl stole my chance to be the hero!" Tomo accused, pointing a flailing hand at Sailor Death.

"Well, you didn't transform. Which wouldn't matter since your love powers only work on other Sailor Senshi," Mint pointed out.

"Hail, Il Palazzo!" Excel called, blissfully ignoring the others.


End file.
